Anchor
by Archem
Summary: Scott's preparing to leave for college, but him and Liam have a supernatural connection, since Scott is the one who turned him, and it's affecting their feelings toward each other.
1. Favor

"Thanks for helping me pack for college, man. You know Stiles and Lydia are seniors, themselves, so they've got their own packing to do," Scott said.

"Yeah, of course, dude. I'm gonna miss you, you know," Liam replied.

Scott hoped that Liam would be alright, while he was off at school. Of course, Scott would be back in Beacon Hills for holiday breaks, spring break, and summer break, but he couldn't help but worry, thinking about not being there for Liam the rest of the year.

"I'm gonna miss you, too, bud," Scott replied, before tousling the short boy's hair.

"Jeez, I'm not twelve," Liam chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I just can't help but look at you that way. You're so short and cute."

"'Cute'?" Liam laughed. "Scott, you have been so weird since you got accepted to that school."

"Yeah, I probably lost my mind because I couldn't believe I actually got into a university."

Liam laughed again.

"I love making you laugh. I mean, look at yourself. You're adorable."

Liam could feel himself starting to blush.

"Jeez, Scott. You've also been so nice to me since you got accepted to that school. At first, I thought you were just happy 'cause you got in, but you're just overwhelmingly nice all the time, now."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I do notice myself doing it, but I can't help it, for some reason. I don't know what's going on with me. I'll try to tone it down."

"No, no, I'm not complaining. It's just unexpected, is all. I mean, who doesn't want someone being nice to them all the time?"

Liam felt bad that it seemed like he was actually _complaining_ about Scott being nice to him, so he hugged Scott, not knowing what else to do.

"Aww, thanks, man," Scott said while hugging Liam back. "I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Liam took a deep inhale. Scott smelled _amazing_. He always smelled really good, like fresh soap or something, but today he smelled downright great.

"You smell so good," Liam spoke into Scott's chest.

Scott chuckled.

"Thanks, dude."

After their hug finally ended, Liam looked up into Scott's deep brown eyes.

"What's up?" Scott asked, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing." Liam snapped out of his entrancement.

"Jesus Christ, your eyes are amazing. Do you know that?" Scott asked Liam.

Liam blushed redder than he felt like he ever had in his life.

"They're like crystal blue, like just downright killer, man," Scott continued.

"Thanks," Liam said, looking down bashfully.

"You're gorgeous, man. I'm sorry I keep complimenting you, but I'm just really noticing you, at the moment," Scott said.

Liam seemed tense, like he was fighting something internally.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Scott. I just feel really weird, right now, and I'm kind of freaking out. Just give me a minute."

Liam was pacing back and forth.

"Alright, I think I'm good," Liam said, after pacing for a little while.

"Whoa, what was that? Did you just have like a mini freakout, or something?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Yeah, something like that," Liam responded, not wanting to elaborate.

"I think so many of us leaving just has us all freaking out, a bit," said Scott.

"Yep, yep, you're probably right. Hey, I'm gonna run to your bathroom really quick, okay?" Liam informed.

"Yeah, sure," Scott acknowledged, not understanding Liam's frantic behavior.

Liam darted off into Scott's bathroom and locked the door behind him. He took a deep breath, then looked into the mirror.

"Just calm down, Liam. You're just a little thrown off 'cause Scott's leaving. No big deal," Liam said aloud to himself in the mirror, quietly. "Being turned on by Scott is just a side effect of the grief."


	2. Across the Room

"This is it, man; our last high school party ever," said Stiles as he drove Scott and himself in his Jeep.

"Yep, so let's make it count," said Scott.

"Unfortunately, you can only make it count so much, since werewolves can't get drunk, and all," Stiles commented.

"That's why I'm counting on you to get drunk enough for the both of us," Scott said.

"Will do," said Stiles chipperly.

Scott chuckled.

They were on their way to the annual Beacon Hills High School end-of-summer house party. Every year, one of the students' home was used as the location of a wild house party serving as the last hurrah before the toil of studies, and this would be Scott and most of the gang's last one before they headed off to college.

"Here we are," announced Stiles as they pulled up to the house, which was vibrating with music and illuminated by the multi-colored light visible through the windows.

The street was lined with cars and the yard littered with the venerable red plastic cups. As they exited Stiles' Jeep and began walking toward the house, they were greeted with a few groups of students outside to vomit, urinate, smoke, or take a break from the loud music and crowd.

"Hey, you guys finally made it," Lydia greeted them as they entered the house, which was bumping with music.

Not long after, Malia made her way over to also greet them.

"Hey, guys. We're all here. Now it's officially a party."

"Alright, guys. This is our last party before shit gets real in college, so let's fuck some shit up! Woooooo!" Lydia shouted over the music.

Scott, Stiles, and Malia all laughed, as they couldn't remember Lydia ever using so much profanity at once or being so hyped up. Clearly, she was serious about making their last high school party count, and it was enough to get everyone pumped for a good time. Even though certain supernatural creatures couldn't get drunk, all four of them grabbed a cup of beer and toasted to making the most of their night, before each chugging their beer.

About an hour into the party, Scott was relaxing, sitting on one of the couches and sipping another cup of beer, with an intoxicated student passed out next to him, lying across the sofa. Then, Liam approached him, with Hayden in tow.

"Hey, man," Liam greeted Scott.

"Oh, hey. What took you so long?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Hayden and I were...doing something."

Hayden chuckled.

"Hey, Scott," Hayden said.

"Hey there," he replied.

He didn't know why, but, in that moment, he was feeling a little annoyed by Hayden.

"Alright, we're gonna go dance," said Liam.

"You crazy kids have fun," Scott responded.

Liam and Hayden made their way to where most of the dancing was going on. Hayden placed her arms over Liam's shoulders and he grabbed her hips as they danced and grinded into each other. Scott watched from the couch and couldn't pinpoint what he was feeling, but what he did know what that it was an extremely negative emotion. So negative that he could feel his eyes starting to glow. He quickly looked down to avoid anyone seeing.

"Dammit, Scott. What's wrong with you," he said to himself.

About another 45 minutes into the party, Liam noticed that Scott was still sitting in the same spot on the couch.

"Babe, I'll be right back," Liam said to Hayden.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled.

He made his way over to Scott.

"Having fun?" Scott asked.

Liam took a seat beside him.

"What's wrong, man? You've seemed down all night," Liam said.

"Nothing. I'm good."

The truth was that Scott _was_ feeling down. He just didn't know why.

"Come on. You can tell me."

Even in the dark lighting of the party, Scott could notice the brilliance of Liam's eye color.

"God, you're so beautiful," Scott said, without thinking.

"Wow, you're so goddamn sweet, man," Liam replied.

Scott didn't know was was coming over him, but he was feeling very candid. So much so, in fact, that he slowly started to lean toward Liam. Liam looked downright terrified. Scott was clearly about to kiss him and he had so many questions. "Why is he doing this", "should I stop him", and "can Hayden see what he's trying to do to me", were probably the top three circling his mind. He had no clue what to do, so he let it happen. He closed his eyes and after a moment felt Scott's soft lips press against his. A couple of guys in the party commented "holy shit" as they walked by, shocked by the sight of two guys who everyone thought were straight kissing each other. Their lips were just pressed against each other, without either one of them opening their mouths, in a juvenile style of kissing. When Scott did pull away from the kiss and looked at Liam, Liam's adorable face looked so very confused.

"I'm sorry," was all Scott could think to utter.

"It's...it's okay," Liam responded.

"No, it's not okay. You have a girlfriend, and she's here. What I did was wrong."

"You can do whatever you want to me, Scott. You made me."

"What? I made you? What do you mean?"

"You're the werewolf who turned me and I feel a certain loyalty to you. I can't explain it. Lately, I feel tingly around you and I don't think there's much I wouldn't do with you if you wanted to. I don't know why. I'm so confused."

"You and me both. I have no idea why I wanted to kiss you or why you're so attractive to me, all of a sudden. I mean, you're obviously beautiful, but it never made me wanna kiss you, before. I mean, all I've ever liked is girls."

"Yeah, _and_ I like girls, but I didn't even try to stop you when you kissed me," Liam commented.

"Well, I guess the one good part is that I don't think Hayden saw," said Scott.


End file.
